


Dead Mom

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant - Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Lydia is still not over the demise of her Mother, so her ghostly friends are there to lend her a helping hand....or are they?"Hey Mom, dead Mom, I need a little help here.""Lydia. Are you okay?""I'm probably talking to myself here, but dead Mom I've got to ask.""Lydia, we're worried about you. Talk to us!""Are you really in the ground? Cause I feel you around me  Are you here, dead Mom? Dead-ahh!""S-sacrifice?"Oh no. She did not just go there."This isn't all about you, Betelgeuse."It was true, what Betelgeuse had told her. Every last bit of it. Nothing was going to bring Emily back now."Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, BETELGEUSE!"
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Kudos: 23





	1. Dead Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Tw// mild nsfw for occasional innuendos, swearing and death-nothing that isn't expected from Beetlejuice, basically. 
> 
> Sorry if this isn't great or is too long or too short! Also if it seems out of character, forgive me for that too! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments of you liked this! 
> 
> Have an amazing day, look after yourself!💖

"Hey Mom, dead Mom, I need a little help here." Lydia sobbed, flopping face down onto her bed.

Barbara appeared and tapped Lydia on the shoulder. 

"Lydia. Are you okay?" 

Lydia ignored her, gripping the black and purple duvet of her bed and twisting it round and round again until her hands turned white. Barbara went to move forward, to comfort the young girl, when Lydia spoke again. 

"I'm probably talking to myself here, but dead Mom I've got to ask." 

Adam appeared. He looked concerned while he adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat to make his presence known. 

"Lydia, we're worried about you. Talk to us!" Adam urged.

Again, Lydia ignored them, only increasing the wet patch on her pillow and making her mascara run. Her vision became blurry, so she pushed herself up off the bed, her eyes closed, and blatantly ignored them both. 

"Are you really in the ground? Cause I feel you around me Are you here, dead Mom? Dead-ahh!" 

She shot about five foot in the air and clung to her curtains tightly, her palms sweaty. 

"Hey there, goth girl." 

"What the hell-?" 

Sandy the sandworm's head poked out of her wall, almost leering at her in a way. The wall in question was now completely destroyed, and Betelgeuse himself stepped off it. Instinctively, Adam and Barbara both shielded her from him. They both felt equally as shocked as Lydia was. How was Betelgeuse here? 

And, more importantly, why? 

Betelgeuse brushed himself off and smirked. 

"Sorry about the walls. Ah, fuck it, no I'm not. They're easy enough to fix, and a small sacrifice anyway." 

"S-sacrifice?" 

Lydia stepped further back, and Ad a and Barbara stepped forward. Adam scowled at Betelgeuse. 

"What do you want?" 

Betelgeuse rolled his eyes. 

"I was about to get onto that." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, which was becoming redder by the second. "But a certain somebody didn't let me finish!" 

Lydia scoffed and rolled her eyes. That was typical of the demon, to become enraged so rapidly. 

"What did you mean by sacrifice?" 

"Nothing. I mean no harm or ill will at all. I'm not asking for anything. I just wanted to give some advice to this lovely girl who somehow put up with me." Betelgeuse pointed towards Lydia with a smile. 

"Go ahead. It won't help." 

Her voice was seemingly devoid of all emotion. She was trying help, now-or so it sounded, anyway. 

Betelgeuse moved over to Lydia, pushing Adam and Barbara aside as though they weighed nothing. Although, logically, they most likely didn't weigh anything. 

Regardless of this, Betelgeuse placed a hand in Lydia's shoulder, presumably to comfort her, but she instantly recoiled at his touch and stepped backwards, almost falling against her window in the process. 

Betelgeuse noticed this and was about to comment on it, but thought better of it. That poor girl had been through more than enough. 

"Look, kid. I'm gonna be brutally honest with you. Your mom isn't coming back ant time soon, so just deal with it. She never appeared on your little trio to the netherworld, and you have to learn to accept the fact that you'll never see her again. That's the thing with life-no-one makes it out alive. Your mom is the same. As cruel as this sounds, you're not special. She's not special. She won't just appear like that." Betelgeuse snapped his fingers to demonstrate his point. "It's sad, it's tragic, and a lot to process. But it's true. Granted, you need to still remember her, but move on from your grief. Alright?" 

Tear-stricken, Lydia darted to the other side of the room. She was trembling from head to toe. Obviously, she was aware that Beetlejuice was blunt and downright cruel at times, but why would he do something like that? 

How dare he?!

Somehow, she found herself at a loss of words, for once. Maybe she hadn't found her mother, but there was always hope out there, right? Perhaps her Mom would find her.

Hearing something like that made everything feel more concrete, more real. Most would call her overly sensitive, but Lydia felt as thought when she was still grief stricken it really wasn't fair for her to be spoken to like that in the slightest, even by the notoriously insensitive Betelgeuse. 

She slumped against the door tearfully, head in hands. 

"I don't think-" Barbara began. 

"You don't think what? That it's okay to tell her the truth?" 

"Not this soon." Adam pointed out, placing his arm around Barbara defensively. "Just look at what you've done!" 

Betelgeuse did. Oh no, a breather was crying. What a shame. He didn't care if it was somebody who he knew-it wasn't his problem. 

Adam and Barbara both hugged Lydia and Betelgeuse scoffed at the display of affection, his heart aching with loneliness as he wished he could have that type of love for himself. 

Whatever. Who gave a shit, anyway? Not him.

"How dare you?" Lydia yelled, still weeping. 

"I'm coming from a good place. I just want you to know that." Betlegeuse reassured her. 

"Yeah, right!" Lydia responded, standing up and smoothing out her skirt. "Just because you had mommy issues growing up does not mean you can take that out on me and deny me from the warmth of maternal love, too!" 

Oh no. She did not just go there. 

Betelgeuse' hair wouldn't have looked out of place in a strawberry field during picking season, with his cheeks turning the same colour. Fire lit up his eyes, which Adam seemed to notice as he rushed towards him.

"I saved you from the Netherworld! I saved you from the very mother you just mentioned, so how could you say that to me?!" 

Lydia shrugged. 

"I just did." 

Betelgeuse flipped her off, becoming more and more inflamed by the second. His Mom never caring about him- her brushing him away and degrading him constantly-it was all too much to handle. 

He started on her, or tried to, at least, before Adam pulled him outside, onto the roof, and Lydia and Barbara had words in the corridor. 

"How you doing, Adam? You're as sexy as ever, I can see!" 

Adam shook his head, his facial expression sombre. Betelgeuse couldn't just get away with upsetting Lydia like that, not apologising and then trying to make everything about him. He just couldn't. 

Regardless of how true their words had been, about Betelgeuse projecting his feelings about the maternal abandonment he had been plagued with, and how Emily wasn't making a return from the dead any time soon. 

"This isn't all about you, Betelgeuse."

"I never said it was." Betelgeuse smirked. "Wanna make out?" 

"No!" 

"Come on, nobody would know!" 

"I just said no! No means no!" 

"Fair enough." Betelgeuse countered. "Consent, like you, is sexy. I know that now." 

Adam rolled his eyes. Betelgeuse had a long way to go. Then again, at least he was learning something.

"I dragged you up here to calm you down. And to make sure you apologise to Lydia." 

"What for? I had her best interests at heart, and she was horrible to me! I don't see why she's worth my time and attention anymore, Adam." 

"Because she made you happy, if only briefly. Didn't she? By giving you a chance at life. By clowning around with you. By being your friend." 

Betelgeuse sighed. Adam had a point. In fact, he'd even go as far as to say that Adam was right. Of course he was right. Practically anybody who was boring yet sexy always was. 

She had made him happy. Their common interest in sadism and their joint loneliness had caused them to bond, despite how strange and unusual that bond was. Seriously-a demon who has been scaring for millennia who considered himself to be a bioexorcist and ghost zombie Jesus, becoming friends with a gothy, depressed teenage girl with a love for photography. Who would have thought it? 

Not him, that was for sure. 

He'd even admit that he felt somewhat guilty for forcing thst girl into marriage. She didn't deserve it, after everything she'd been throrigh. 

Speaking of which. All things considered, he'd been insensitive but honest. Brutally honest. It's how he showed he cared, but it had backfired on him and that wasn't her fault. Or his. Or anybody's.

"Yeah. You're right, Adam." He grinned slyly. "Now, can we make out?" 

Adam scowled at him and adjusted his glasses. 

"Did you just agree with me so you could make out with me?"

Crap. He hadn't considered that it would look that way. 

Why did nobody trust him?

"Of course not! I care about her, alright? That's why I came here. It's my way of proving that to her. Lydia is like a younger sister or niece to me or something. I'm the fun, slightly dodgy older uncle to her. Wait, scratch the dodgy part out. I'm the fun older uncle to her. At least, I'd like to think so." 

"I'd like to keep the dodgy part in, personally." Adam quipped, amusement written all over his face. "Nonetheless, I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt here and believe you." 

"Good, good. That's just splendid. Awesome, even. So, about the whole making out thing-" 

"No." 

Betelgeuse shrugged as he walked past Adam and began crawling down from the roof. Attempting to mask his disappointment wasn't easy, but whatever. He was used to feeling disappointed by those around him at this point. 

"Oh, well. You're the one who's missing out, not me." 

"Tus ganas." Adam muttered. 

"I am bilingual, ya know, Adam. I understood what you said and you're wrong there, sweetie." 

Adam stopped dead in his tracks, not particularly trusting the demon. 

"Wait, really?" 

Betelgeuse nodded.

"I'm a bilingual bisexual. Shocking, I know. Actually, I might be pan. Am I pan? I'm not sure. Am I-? Oh, who cares? It's 2020, time for love." 

"For once, I can get behind that." 

"I mean, I wouldn't comp-" 

"Betelgeuse! Not like that!" 

Betelgeuse shrugged as they appeared back into Lydia's room.

"Fine. Have it your way, Adam. But just know what you're missing out on, sweetie." 

"Again, you wish." 

Betelgeuse rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever. I just hope Lydia's okay."

"Me too, Betelgeuse." Adam sighed. "Me too." 

Meanwhile, a visibly distressed Lydia was pacing up on down the landing, with Barbara following her every move for the sake of her safety and desperately attempting to comfort her. 

"Why would he do something like that? Why would he say something like that? Words are powerful, you know. Indestructible. They can stick with you for, well, the rest of your life. Mom always said that words were tools, and we could use them to either build someone up and make them happy. Or, we could use them to bring someone down and destroy their lives. I've come to realise how that, in the wrong hands, words are used as weapons. Betelgeuse would have known that. He definitely knew what he was doing, didn't he?" 

Barbara smiled nervously, struggling to articulate aloud what she wanted to tell Lydia. Betelgeuse, though malicious at times, did not have bad intentions. 

And he certainly wasn't lying to Lydia. 

It was true, what Betelgeuse had told her. Every last bit of it. Nothing was going to bring Emily back now. 

Although she did have a point about words, Barbsa had to admit. They could be painful, yes, but perhaps the pain would give her perspective. Or, Barbara considered as she watched Lydia pace up and down the corridor frankly, maybe they'd even make her realise how fixated she well and truly was on bringing her Mom back. 

"Yes." Barbara began anxiously. "He did know what he was saying. But you know, Lydia-he wasn't exactly lying to you, sweetie, was he? I know how much you love your Mom-" 

"You don't know a thing! How could you possibly know? She was my world, Barbara! My world!"

That being said, Lydia's entire face and body crumbled and dropped to the floor. Barbara knelt down to high her. Lydia stiffened up, at first, before accepting the hug. 

"There, there, I know, I know. I lost my Dad at a young age, when I was thirteen. He meant everything to me at the time. He still does. I did see him, once-but never again, after his death. I promise you won't forget her. I promise you that this is going to be okay. She might be gone, but she's with you in spirit, Lydia, alright?" 

Lydia nodded. 

"I guess so." 

"Exactly. Besides, how would she want you to deal with this?" 

Lydia sighed as she considered this. To her Mom, life was a game, but one where she impulsively made up her rules while she went along. She would jump out of cupboards to scare Charles and make cookies with Lydia, going out for walks that turned into competitive runs in which Lydia would always coincidentally win. Her mother thought that life was about happiness and freedom and love.

And, after residing in the Netherworld-Lydia had literally been to hell and back-she'd finally realised that it was what life was about. Not misery, or searing emotional pain, or tried so deep and raw and real it could not be explained in words. No, it wasn't, and death wasn't all that it was cut out to be, after all. Life was worth it. Happiness was worth it. Emily knew this and wanted this for both Lydia and Charles, she could tell. 

Maybe it was good of Barbara to remind her of this, then.

"She'd tell me to get through this, treat it all as one big elaborate game. She'd tell me to embrace the strange and unusual, to cherish it and hold it in my heart forever. Most of all, she'd tell me how much she loved me and Dad, how we needed to talk this through and sort it out together. As a family." 

Barbara smiled, taken aback by the deep nature of Lydia's response. 

"That's what we are now, isn't it? One big, dysfudhtinal family. So, we've got to stick together. Betelgeuse cares, you know. Treats you like his favourite niece, or something." 

"Let's ignore the fact that I'm technically, legally his ex-wife," Lydia chuckled as she wiped her sleeve across her blotched face. 

"Let's." Barbara agreed laughingly. "So, are you going to discuss this with him?" 

Lydia shrugged. 

"I don't know, to be perfectly honest with you, Barbara. I mean, he said some stuff that really got to me, pushed my buttons pretty far, despite his goof intentions." 

"I'm perfectly aware of that, but you have to come to the terms with the fact that you weren't particularly nice to him, either." 

"I guess." Lydia muttered, staring at the floor. "Okay, I'll talk to him. That's fine."

"Um, because he's not particularly appy with you right now or here for you, you'll have to summon him." 

Lydia rolled her eyes. 

"Why?" 

"I don't know, you just do." 

Lydia sighed and shut her eyes tight. 

"Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, BETELGEUSE!"


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Betelgeuse share a heartfelt apology and a surprise appearance arises and makes Lydia realise she should always look out for the strange and unusual, and pursue happiness for as long as she lives. 
> 
> "Lydia, would you like to say something to Betelgeuse?"
> 
> So, taking a deep breath and blinking several times, Lydia opened her mouth and apologised. 
> 
> "I'm prepared to take this seriously if you are. Even if it's difficult for me to find my words, at times. My Mom was my whole world. I can't just...let go of her, like that."
> 
> "For real, though, I love ya, kid. Why else would I take the painstaking effort to ride through your bedroom window on Big Sandy, after all? Huh? Out of love, my dear, out of love." 
> 
> "I'm falling, quit stalling, your daughter is calling your name...."
> 
> "I know you need me, but you're stronger than you seem, braver than you believe and smarter than you think." 
> 
> "You're my entire world. Never forget that." 
> 
> Her ghostly family always had her back, no matter what. She knew it. Lydia wouldn't change anything for the world. 
> 
> "I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long summary, it was difficult choosing the most dramatic highlights. Sorry if this isnt the best, I'm very very tired lol. 
> 
> Remember to look after yourself and stay at home! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and give this kudos if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Drink water and have an amazing day! 💖

Betelgeuse looked up from his phone, his expression laced with casual disinterest. 

"What?" 

Adam nudged him and murmured something in his ear. Betelgeuse seemed temporarily pleased at the fleeting contact, but his expression soon flickered back to irritation by the time Adam had finished speaking and he rolled his eyes.

Anxiously, Barbara pushed Lydia forward somewhat. 

"Lydia, would you like to say something to Betelgeuse?" 

Lydia scowled at her, wearing her apprehensive nature like a dress. 

Fed up, Barbara gritted her teeth. 

"Do you want me to possess you to ensure you both get the message?" 

"Not particularly, no." 

"Then talk to him!" The spectre encouraged with sigh. "In your own words, of course." 

Betelgeuse tapped his foot impatiently as he awaited Lydia's reluctant response, not one to have his time wasted by gothy teenagers. Besides him, Adam shrugged at his wife as they exchanged one of Those smiles that could only be found in married couples who could sense exactly what the other one was feeling.

"Well?" 

Lydia suddenly found the floor beneath her to be the most interesting thing in the world as the heavy expectations from those around her weighed down on her conscience. She felt the words drain out of her like water from a bath and shivered at a random chill breezing through the room. Try as she might, words had completely escaped her feeble grasp. 

Where did she start? Did she begin by diving straight into an apology, or did she need a justification for her words and actions before that was plausible? Or perhaps after the apply was when justification was needed? Honestly, why did they never teach them important stuff like this, instead did the rubbish churned out from the school system daily? It made no sense to get, especially in this particular moment.

Social etiquette could go and do one for all she cared. She'd say things the way she wanted to say them, in a bold, brash and brave manner-nothing more and nothing less.

Just apologise already, Lydia thought to herself. There's nothing that could possibly go wrong right now which couldn't be easily fixable, she was certain of it. She shouldn't beat around the bush, really, but should plunge in head first, not caring about the judgements she could be subjected to for expressing how sorry she was about what she said . 

So, taking a deep breath and blinking several times, Lydia opened her mouth and apologised. 

"Listen, Betelgeuse. I'm sorry for making derogatory comments regarding your turbulent relationship with your mother. I didn't really mean what I said, I was just understandably upset at your comments about my Mom." She laughed. "Huh. This feels like a five year old apologising to another five year old about calling them a butthead or something, doesn't it? Anyway, I digress. I'm prepared to take this seriously if you are. Even if it's difficult for me to find my words, at times. My Mom was my whole world. I can't just...let go of her, like that. I briefly thought I could, not so long ago. I was deluding myself, really. Grief is just too overwhelming for that. That's what I know. However, I'll take it step by step, day by day. I'll try my best to be less hung up on her, like I know you all want me too, for my benefit as well as for yours. I know your intentions were good, and you care about me in your own unusual way. What I said, taking that into consideration, was selfish and mean. You didn't deserve it. Believe me when I tell you I mean every single word of what I'm saying, and I don't necessarily expect you to forgive me, although it would admittedly help to clear the air between us. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, Betelgeuse. I well and truly am."

At this, Betelgeuse had found himself unexpectedly welling up. Lydia's words had struck something within him. He didn't know how to explain it. But she had. Her words had been so touching and heartfelt. Twisting a strand of purple hair round, Betelgeude attempted to flash a watery smile at the expectant and emotional Lydia. 

"You-you really mean that?" 

Lydia rolled her eyes, and that's when Betelgeuse knew that the true Lydia he had recently grown to know and love was there.

"Of course I did. You really thought I would spout some bullshit or other just to make my life a little easier? Hell no!" 

"Aaand she's back!" Betelgeuse pointed out with a smirk. 

Everyone chuckled lightly at his half hearted attempt at a joke, too choked up to truly react right now. 

"So?" Lydia challenged the demon, her hands on he this challengingly. "Do you forgive me?" 

"Of course I do, babes." Came the instant response. "Remember, I'm the ghost with the most, baby!" 

Barbara and Lydia both groaned simultaneously, cringing on the inside. Adam simply shrugged at Betelgeuse, as if to say, 'Honestly. Women'. 

The sentiment was shared for sure, Betelgeuse decided. Women were so complicated. They messed with people's heads for fun, he was almost certain, and toyed with their emotions. They were mysterious at best and standoffish at worst. He honestly didn't know how Adam and himself were still withstanding them, and why they didn't just love into the attic to be together for blissful eternity. 

God, that sounded amazing about now.....

"So, you forgive her, which makes things between you a lot less tense now. Is that correct?" Barbara questioned, abruptly interrupting Betelgeuse's bizarre train of thought about her husband. 

"Uh, yeah. I do." 

"Have you got something you'd like to say to her, Beej?" Adam queried in a loud voice, pushing his glasses down his nose in what both the demon and Barbara found to be an endearing way. 

"Have I?" 

Adam nudged him. He smiled at Lydia awkwardly. 

"Well?" She prompted, tapping a tune onto the floorboards beneath her. "Do you have something to say, or what?" 

"Or what?" 

"Betelgeuse...." Barbara warned, her voice dangerously low. 

Oh no. He knew what women generally meant when they used that tone. It never promised anything positive, that much was guaranteed. Considering this, he raised his hands up into the air as a form of self defence. 

"Hey, I'm just kidding, just joking around, really. It's what I'm like, you know? Come from a different time and all that." Betelgeuse sighed, having run out of excuses for his sasisness, adopting a more sombre tone when he spoke again. "For real, though, I love ya, kid. Why else would I take the painstaking effort to ride through your bedroom window on Big Sandy, after all? Huh? Out of love, my dear, out of love. Platonic love, of course. Rest assured, that absurd shotgun wedding was business related only. Anywho, you're like a strange, gothy kinda niece to me. I only meant to look out for you, but I was way too blunt about it and unfortunately let my fiery temper do the speaking for me, but I swear to you right now and right here in this moment-and you can hold me to this promise all you like, as I'm sure you inevitably will- that I won't let something as crazy as that happen again. I had good intentions, as you mentioned. But I went about it completely the wrong way. I see that now. I do. I was rude and insensitive at a time when it was least needed, all out of concern and care for you. Next time I'm worried about you, we can do a family game of charades to take your mind off things, or go shopping or something. Whatever you'd like to do, kid. We can do it. Or just feel. Do you. We're all worried about you, and we are all here for you whenever you need to talk, I'm in doubt that Barbara and Adam will agree. Look, sorry for the rant, girl, but hey, this is what you signed up for, right? At any rate, I am sosorry for what I said. It was disrespectful and I should have known better than to let my concern overwhelm me and override your feelings completely. I don't expect forgiveness from you, but it would help, don't ya think? The point being, I am so lucky to have you in my li-existence, I mean. My existence. And I don't want to lose the friendship we've made. Please be aware that, from the bottom of my heart, I am so so sorry about what I said to you. I'll never let it happen again, you can rely on that."

Now, it was Lydia's turn to tear up. 

"For real?" 

Betelgeuse smiled warmly at the goth and nodded. 

"For real, my little raven. I hope that one day you can spread your wings and fly." 

"That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me." 

"Well, there you go then." 

"So, is he forgiven then?" Adam clarified, biting his technically non-existent nails (as had been his habit in his life). 

"Of course he is." Lydia smiled. 

Adam, Barbara and Betelgeuse all smiled too, at this point, out of not only genuine happiness but also sheer releif at this outcome. 

"Group hug!" Barbara announced. 

That being said, they all huddled in for this moment. They were a family. To Lydia, they were home. 

And it wasn't home without some issues, of course, as Betelgeuse initially refused to pull away from Adam. 

"Seriously, Beej, you've got to stop this already." Lydia laughed.

"Come on, you're giving me advice?" 

"Ha." 

For a few seconds, they stood smiling at each other happily, their dispute only making all of their bonds stronger. 

"Lydia, we heard loud sounds. What's going on?" Charles queried in distress, materialising at the top of the stairs out of nowhere. He seemed to be rather out of puff from climbing up them. 

Delia waved slightly at everyone, evidently still not accustomed to the existence of the ghosts yet judging by her anxious smile. 

"Is everything alright?" 

Lydia glanced at the ghosts around her, her second family, who were messy as anything but also incredibly supportive right when she needed them to be. How could anything between them ever be anything but? 

"They're just perfect." Lydia answered with a dazzling grin taking over her face. 

Charles didn't look awfully convinced, but didn't push the matter further. As Delia began ascending doen the deep flight of stairs, Charles explained to Lydia that dinner would be ready promptly, therefore she must make sure she is easy by then. Lydia promised she would be, before turning back to her ghost family with a small smile. 

"Hey, guys? Love you guys." 

.........................................................................................

Hours later, dinner had been consumed. It has been a time of love an joy and laughter, none of which Lydia had let in as of recently. She didn't know why. She missed it, she'd realised as she was dining on her dessert. 

Why hadn't she let people in sooner? 

She wasn't going to let her fixation on someone's death take over her life anymore. She just had one norr thing to do to enable her to fully gain closure. She just prayed to Satan that it would work. 

Stars were scattered across the sky like freckles on her cheeks, the moonlight as pale as her complexion, the stars as bright as her eyes in the highs of joy. Something primal and innate told Lydia Deetz that this meant that the stars were aligned for her tonight. 

Well, hopefully they were. 

"I'm falling, quit stalling, your daughter is calling your name...."

At that particular moment, a cool breeze blew through Lydia's window, subsequently causing her black curtains to wave about. A pale, shiny piece of something, looking like a hand, appeared. It looked as though it would be cool to touch. Tentatively, Lydia got out of bed, drawn towards the window. Usain Bolt couldn't have outrun her racing heart in that moment. Potentially, it could be life changing for her. Had she really summoned her Mom? 

What if she hadn't, and her imagination had been working over time? 

But what if she had summoned her Mom, after all? What then? This was all so confusing. Twirling a string of dark hair around her finger repeatedly, Lydia stepped forward, hyper aware all of a sudden of every single movement or sound she made. 

A stronger gust of wind came out of nowhere and forced her backwards, making her clutch the pillars of her bed with her pale, shaking hands. They are currently glistening with sweat, which didn't help her situation any. Before she knew it, a bright jet of white light almost blinded her, and she staggered backwards on to her bed with her arms flailing about in the air pathetically. 

When the light had disappeared, she opened her eyes again. Blinked slowly. She needed to take everything in and never forget it. It was an ethereal experience, for goodness' sake.

"Mom?" 

Her voice was quivering. Great. As if she didn't look weak enough, falling back on to her bed like a fool. 

Gradually, a beautiful figure emerged from the direction of the window. When it-or she, more like-spoke, her voice was soft and melodious, like that of an angel. And, as far as Lydia was concerned, the figure in front of her was one. 

"Lydia? My love, oh, don't cry. I've been trying to find you for ages, it's been simply unbelievable, really. Everything has just been so mad; it's thrilling, don't you agree? I can't believe you look so grown up now. Maybe this house has changed you. Or perhaps, dare I say, the strange and unusual findings within it?" 

"That's exactly it, Mom." Lydia sobbed. 

Emily smiled softly and perched on the end of the bed, where her daughter was located. 

"My love, what exciting things have been happening? Tell me all about it." 

Lydia explained everything, from start to finish. Emily simply burst out into laughter when Lydia was finished. Lydia scowled and folded her arms across herself out of annoyance.

"What? Do you not believe me, Mom? Seriously? You of all people?" 

"Oh, no, I do believe you, don't get me wrong. It's just so quaint; I never could have imagined that occurring to you, duck. How you've changed. You're all dressed in black, and moody teenager and all that. Which is no fun for anyone!" 

"I've been doing it since you've been gone." Lydia muttered, her voice barely above whisper. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears and her chin dropped. "You were-well, are-my world, Mom. My whole goddamn world." 

At the sight of her daughter in such distress, and upon realising the gravity of the situation, Emily visibly softened. 

"Oh, sweetheart. Come here. I had no idea you were feeling this way. You should tell me this stuff." 

"I do, maybe it didn't quite get through to you?" 

Emily shrugged. 

"I'm not sure. But, for the record, I know about Delia. I'm happy for him, that's he's found new life amongst this all and moved on his life. I'm here to tell you that you need to do so as well, honey. I love you so much, Lydia, and I would never want you to suffer because of me."

"But, Mom-" 

Emily held up a finger to silence her daughter. Lydia shut up immediately. 

"No ifs. No buts. None of it. I want you to be happy, so happy you shall be. You'll find new things." 

"What if I don't?" 

Emily checked her pocket watch, squinting at the dial and swearing. 

"Look. Princess. I've only got seven minutes left to talk to you for, the I've got to go." 

"Go where?" A started Lydia questioned. 

Surely, anywhere that wasn't here, with her, couldn't be that great in her Mom's eyes, could it? 

"Back to where I came from." Emily responded with an unmistakable sadness lingering in both her eyes and her voice.

"Is fifteen minutes all you get?" 

Emily nodded, disappointed to be letting her daughter down. 

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, my love. If I could change it in any way-" 

"You would. I get it, I get it." 

"There's my girl. I knew you would. I know you need me, but you're stronger than you seem, braver than you believe and smarter than you think." 

"Who said that, Mother Theresa?" 

"Winnie the Pooh, actually." 

They both giggled over Lydia's mistake for a second. 

"Wow. Did not know that." 

"I hadn't gathered. Any way, you'll always find new adventures. I promise." 

Emily brought her translucent hand up to Lydia's favw and stroked it lovingly. 

"Are you sure?" 

"When have I ever been uncertain about anything in my life, Lydia? You're home. You'll find your fun and happiness if you shake, shake, shake señora." 

Lydia and Emily sang the next few lines together, and Lydia smiled at the bitterness of the whole thing, cherishing every second spent with her Mom.

"How will I know this was real, and not some random dream?" 

"Always a questioner, just like your dad. Here." Emily pressed the cold, shiny pocketwatch into Lydia's hands. "Something to remember tonight by. It'll be there when you wake up in the morning, even if I'm not." 

That's when the dam broke. 

"Mom, don't leave me!" Lydia cried frantically, winding her arms around her Mother's neck like there was no tomorrow. 

"You know I don't want to. But it's what I must do?" 

"Can't you stay?" 

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be tjis way, but obviously it does." 

Lydia spotted her camera, planted face down on her messy desk. 

"Can I take a picture of you before you go, at least? For both me and Dad, of course." 

"Sure." 

Lydia did, still misty eyed. She placed a locked into Emily's hands. 

"What's this?" 

"It's got a picture of us in it. As something to remember me by." 

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm gonna miss you." 

"I'm gonna miss you more, Mom. You're my entire world. Never forget that." 

"And you're mine too, dear. I'm always here, in your heart, with you. In spirit, you know. I'm never truly gone." She laughed again. "I'm just like that, though, aren't I?" 

Lydia nodded, fully aware that in approximately thirty seconds, her world was going to smash like glass, into a million pieces all over again. But now was no time for heartache. She needed to focus on her Mom's presence.

"Yes. You are, that's what we loved-sorry, love-so much about you."

"I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too, Mom." 

"Always seek the strange and unusual, Lydia. And live life to the fullest, the way I did. Make the most of being flesh and bone. An adventure is never more than a few steps away, Señora." 

"I'll do it. I promise. Remember me too, won't you?" Lydia begged. "And Dad as well, of course." She added as an afterthought. 

"I will." 

"Good." 

"I love you more than anything in this world." 

"I love you more than anything in this world too, Lydia." 

With that, they hugged again, and after ten seconds, Emily dissolved, leaving Lydia with her arms wrapped around her chest.

She almost crumpled to the floor in despair, but somehow managed to compose herself and stand tall. She needed to be strong for her own sake, and for the sake of those who were around her. Not just her Mom. 

And hey, at least this memory would stick with her forever. She had to look on the bright side in life, or she'd be stuck where she was earlier. But she was still going to keep her eyes orrled for the strange and unusual. She has absolutely no doubt about it whatsoever in her heart.

Thinking about it, she was stronger than ever and she even had this memory of her Mom to cherish permanently, Lydia realised as she turned the pocketwatch around in her hand idly. 

"That was so brave of you. Well done." Adam congratulated Lydia, appearing from virtually nowhere and giving her the fright of her life.

"Thanks, Adam." 

He patted her on the shoulder like a proud parent. Betelgeuse entered her room next (it had been decided that he was staying in the attic with the Maitlands; permanently). 

"Congratulations on being so resilient, kid." 

"Cheers, Beej." 

Betelgeuse saluted her before moving towards Adam. 

Barbara was the final one to descend upon the girl. She hugged her tightly, and Lydia hugged her back, now accepting Barbara as a maternal figure in her life the way she never could with Delia.

"Are you alright, Lydia?" 

Lydia nodded. Barbara wound an arm around her caringly. Betelgeuse soon followed suit, positioning himself at Lydia's right and putting his arm around her. Adam hovered next to his wife and placed an arm around her.

Taking it all in, Lydia smiled at them all gratefully as she stroked her Mom's pocketwatch. She coidknt have a more amazing group around her, always helping her to navigate the strange and unusual. 

Her ghostly family always had her back, no matter what. She knew it. Lydia wouldn't change anything for the world. 

"I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for sticking with me and reading all of this! 
> 
> Hey, guys? 
> 
> Love you guys 💚🖤💚🖤
> 
> Drink water, stay home, stay safe! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment (and kudos) if you enjoyed this fic and have an amazing day! (:

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Comment your thoughts below! 
> 
> Remember, if you liked it, don't forget to give it some love by dropping some kudos and a few comments below! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this and have a fantastic day! 😊😊😊


End file.
